1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to actuators and particularly, to an piezoelectric driving module, a camera module with the piezoelectric driving module, and a portable electronic device with the camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Some portable electronic devices, for example, third generation (3G) mobile phones, usually include camera modules. The camera modules use actuators to achieve a zooming or auto-focusing function. Typical actuators include, for example, stepper motors. It is usually necessary to use a gear assembly to transform the rotational movement of the actuators into a linear movement. However, the gear assembly generally makes the camera modules excessively bulky. Furthermore, the occurrence of backlash/recoil in the gear assembly may result in degraded focusing accuracy.
Therefore, what is needed is a new driving module, a camera module with the new driving module, and a portable electronic device with the camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.